This invention relates to electrodeless discharge lamp devices and, more particularly, to lamp devices having a light transmissive envelope in which such a gaseous member as a rare gas, metal vapor or the like is sealed, and a coil provided to surround outer periphery of the envelope for applying thereto a high frequency voltage and causing the gaseous member inside the envelope to discharge, without electrodes, emitted light by the discharging being converted into visible light by fluorescent coating on inner surface of the envelope.
The particular electrodeless discharge lamp devices are small in size but still high in the output and durability and can be effectively utilized in such optical machines and equipments as electronic copying machines, facsimile devices and so on.